Eljas Bowman
Summary Eljas Alonsus Bowman, most commonly known as 'Mister E', is a roaming worgen and founder of the organization known as 'The Nobodies'. Not much is publicly known about this particular worgen, although there is much speculation over his background. It is also speculated that he is still in his teen years, though some claim him as an adult for lawful reasons. Many seek out the whereabouts of the mysterious nomad, most of which are given incentive by the numerous bounties on Eljas' head from the various crimes he has committed. For little over a year, an abrupt halt has been given to Eljas' mischievous ways, with no recent reports of any notable crimes. There is no known reason as to why. History As Westfall's borders began to tremble at the sound of war, the Bowman farmstead was cheering with sounds of joy. Elenore and Cormac Bowman had finally brought in the next generation with the birth of their son, Eljas. Although the quaint family fended off Horde and Defias alike for two years, they abandoned their farm for the promise of safety elsewhere. With spirits high and happiness still wrapped around the loving brood, the family moved to Southshore after taking trips through Stormwind and Ironforge, even venturing the winding path through snow and plains to the sea-side town. Once they had reached their destination, a second farmstead was quickly put up, as Elenore's family wealth funded their every move. For six years they lived and grew, helping to feed the villagers of Southshore, as well as aid in their repairs left from the Second War. As Eljas grew into the age of ten, a child's game of Dare You To landed the boy into the eerie forests of Silverpine. In the night, as he frantically searched the road for a sign, or for aid, the boy found himself face-to-face with worgen under the command of the Archmage Arugul. Taken into the cursed Pyrewood Village, Eljas fell victim to the curse of the beasts within a manner of days. Picked on and harassed by other worgen far more powerful than he, he became a bitter, wicked young worgen. Many times he has been used in the vile tricks of the Moonrage clan. As his slavery tied to the worgen clan grew into a life of abuse and hellish despair, Eljas found little joy in life and attempted to take his life on several occasions. When an opportunity to flee Pyrewood Village arose, the boy was all too eager to take it, and fled into Silverpine Forest, where he found himself faced with haunting creatures that proved to be a good fight. Without any way to prove his human heritage, since Argul's curse stripped him of his human appearance, the boy was met with violence at nigh every turn. His only chance to survive with his sanity was to leave the continent and search for the only hope left to him: the Night Elves. As days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, Eljas struggled to keep from slipping completely into a feral mind. As luck struck him in the passes of Ashenvale, he was offered a refuge with a lone traveling scout to the Night Elves, Druid Tasine Waterloft. Acting as her subject of study, and now reaching the beginning of his teenaged years, he learned many skills to help him survive on his own in the wilds of Azeroth, as well as regaining much of his sanity thanks to Tasine's friendship and guidance. Student soon outgrew master and Eljas was off on his way, traveling the world in search for a purpose. Although Tasine's heartwarming friendship saved him from a vile and feral life of evil, he still fell to the bitterness and self-hatred in his own heart. Eljas began living a life of petty to moderate crime at the age of sixteen, and even helped furbolgs raid small camps of both Alliance and Horde. When a trip to the edges of Southshore proved to be more upsetting than he had feared, he collapsed as the news of his family's submission to the Scourge. With this very discovery, Eljas swore himself to a life of redemption, in the hopes of bringing his family's name back into the embrace of the Light. Gilneas. STOOF. The Nobodies GUILD STOOF. Introduction The first showing of Eljas was as a short drabble entry in a blog of RP Haven, a Shadow Council realm roleplaying site. In the drabble, it focuses mostly on the evil ways of the worgen race, most likely those under the rule of Arugul. Many things about this land are left ignored about by humans. It is in their very nature to push aside that which they don't understand, even more so when it is of something they wish not to know about. As the saying goes: Ignorance is bliss. But, here, ignorance will easily make a meal of you. Silverpine Forest is not my home. No. I have no home. Once upon a time, it was Southshore, when the buildings were not yet stripped of their freshness and when the naga had not yet reached its soft shores. But here in the forest I roam, hunting for... something. Man or beast; meal or victim, I have no idea just yet. But I know I'll find it here. The trees stand tall above us, mighty giants in misty air. Can you smell the moisture? Can you feel the tension in the fog? I can. Can you see the the shadows start to circle 'round us? Can you sense the heat of someone nearby? I can. Can you hear it? Their claws are more swift than your sword, stranger. Their teeth much more sharp than your dagger. They were made for this. They were born for killing. Killing you. You are soft and fragile, made for consuming everything in sight and giving nothing back. You were made for eating and shiting and fucking and dying; nothing more. You are the earth's parasite. They are no such monster, I can tell you this. They come quickly and leave with only the ruined remains of their victims to mark their passing. This land is perfect for their new home, perfect for their games of murder. You can build your homes and your farms and your outhouses out here, but you are only building signs for them. Come kill me, they say. Come destroy me. And they will come, stranger. They will come without a sound, without a warning, without even a single second of hesitation. They want you dead and they will stop at nothing to see that you meet that fate, even if they meet their own in the process. They are cold. They are angry. They are a poison that has no antidote. They don't come in the darkness, either, for it is the darkness that follows them. It swirls around them to blanket them in its comfort. It is how they find their calm. Within the confines of the dark shroud, they are more than the howling, shredding, burning, bleeding, bleakly sucking hole of this forest. We are the worgen, stranger. Can you hear us? Played by Rusty 'Captain Hammer' Benadryl. Category:Worgen Category:Alliance Hunter Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Alliance